You Weren’t Suppose To Hear That
by linsteadoneshots
Summary: S/o to tumblr- “hhow long were you...you standing there?” And “thats the first fime I’ve heard you moan.. it was like a fucking melody.” Set in S2. Pure Linstead smut, xoxo.


It was a long day. A god, awful long day. Erin knew Jay was coming over tonight to watch the White Sox, Cubs game. And god, she was horny. All day. He would strap on his thigh holster, she'd be turned on, he'd lean against her desk, god that was, wow. He would look at her and damn she was on the edge. Her imagination ran wild, and constantly pictures of Jay fucking her ran through her mind. She didn't know how she would keep it together tonight.

That's why she went straight home and decided to relieve some of the pressure herself. She locked her bedroom door, even though she was all alone st her apartment, and got right to it. She discarded her pants, and now was left in her shirt and black underwear.

Erin laid back against her pillows, and her hand started its adventure down her body, tweaking her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. She groaned to herself, imagining her partner's fingers rolling them between the pads of his fingers. As her hands moved south, her abdominal muscles contracted underneath her and her hand stopped at her navel, playing with the waistband of her panties. Her cell phone vibrated next to her, and she pushed it off the bed. She shoved one of her hands in between her thighs, stroking herself through her panties, which were already damp much to her surprise. Her hips arched as she rubbed circles through the clothing between her. "Jay, please," She pictured him on top of her, bobbing up and down, with her eyes closed. "Please." She begged, rising her hips.

Her fingers hooked through the rim of her panties, pushing them down to her ankles. Her finger caressed her outter folds, already coating with her wetness. Her hips bucked up as her middle and index finger spreaded her folds out, and her thumb came into contact with her clitoris. She rubbed it in circles repeatedly, Jay's name falling off her lips. Her muscles tightened as her breath quickened, and she quickly squirted lube onto her hand, sliding two fingers into her tight cavern and began thrusting in and out, in and out. God, it felt so good. She felt so dirty doing this. Her toes curled and her eyes clenched shut, and the vision of Jay pumping in and out of her came to mind. "Jay, please, fuck, please." She groaned as she felt her walls contracting around her fingers.

Jay unlocked her apartment door, closing it behind him. He texted her, telling her he was coming over an hour early, and told her to text back if she was busy. He never received a reply. He slipped off his shoes, searching for her. He heard muffled moans coming from down the hallway, and to his curiosity, he slowly walked to her door, pressing his ear against it.

"Jay, please," He heard her moan. It sounded like heaven.

She pumped her fingers two more times before she reached the edge stilling them, allowing her walls to cling to her fingers, and a final keen moan escaped her lips as she loudly moaned his name. Jay's ears perked up hearing his name, and he felt all of his blood go south. He heard her heavening breathe, and he wanted to do nothing more than go in there and finish her, but he remained his stance. He heard her heavy breathing, and didn't think to move away from her door. She cleaned herself up, and opened her bedroom door, and she froze. "Hhow long hhave you been standing there?" The sight of her partner tinted her face red, and she felt her body react. He wasn't suppose to be here this early.

"Long enough. That's the first time I've heard you moan, and it sounds like a fucking melody." He answered. They stared at each other for a brief moment, waiting for the other to make the move. He made the first one. He leaned down, wetting his lips, and attacked her lips, pressing her against the doorframe as a muffled moan escaped her lips. She threw her head back into the wall as she cried out his name. Now she could have the real him. "Ready for a round two?" He seductively rasped into her ear.

His strong hands lifted her into his embrace, and onto her bed. He crawled on top of her, studying her features as he leaned back, taking her in. He pointed to her shirt, lifting the hem. "This. Off. Now." Jay possessively commanded. Her mind was racing. Was this actually happening? She looked dumbfounded at her partner on top of her, seeing a new quality in his eyes- possessive. "You heard me. Take. It. Off." He repeated. She raised her arms, allowing him to take it off of her, and he swallowed when he saw the grey push up bra he was wearing. "What did I do to you in your fantasy, Erin?"

"You.. you.. pinched my, my nipples." She responded, barely able to speak a coherent word. Jay removed the bra, flicking the clasp open, and his mouth watered seeing her bare mounts. He filled them with his hands as she arched her back, begging him to take one into his mouth. He kneaded the flesh with his hands, and Erin suppressed a moan. He brought a bud to his mouth, scaraping his teeth across it, and took one into his mouth, his younger swirling around the creamy skin. Erin's toes curled and she dug her heels into the mattress, clenching her thighs. Jay repeated the same process with her other breast, his eyes dancing with pleasure as he watched her squirm.

Jay leaned back, looking down at his partner, who was completely nude against him, minus the underwear. He reattached their lips, as he rubbed his fully clothed member against her panties, a loud moan falling from her lips. "Is this what you imagined when you were doing yourself? Did you imagine me?" He growled as he thrusted into her panties harshly, a loud moan, loud enough the neighbors could hear, escaped her lips. "You're such a dirty girl, fingering yourself."

A sheet of sweat lined her forehead, resembling the amount of arousal she was currently experiencing. In response she bucked her hips up to meet his, and Jay angled his hips to hit hers precisely. She cried out in pleasure, and Jay couldn't help the feeling of his pants tightening. He grunted as he wanted his own release, but teasing his partner was much more important than his own being.

His fingers shoved her panties off of her legs, discarding them onto the floor, his black Henley shirt following behind. His hand pierced through her soaked folds, and he suppressed a groan as he felt her for the first time. Jay's thumb circled her clitoris. He watched her facial expressions. Her eyes were clenched shut, and he mouth was partially open, moans, pants, and groans falling from her lips as her chest heaved. She was worked up, and he loved it. He changed the motion of his thumb on her swollen clit, and started tapping it. An unexpected orgasm rippled through her body as she cursed. It felt like a fire exploding in her lower abdomen. It was heavenly. "Fuck, Jay! Yes, yes, please, right- oh!" She felt the wave start at her feet, and work its way to her pelvis, and she called out his name as she squeezed her thighs around his hand. Jay smothered her lips with his and gripped her chin, tilting it towards him as his thumb continued to torcher her nub. Her tremors subsided, and he felt her beating heart against his chest. He slid his index and middle finger into her cavern, and he thought he was going to explode himself as he curled his fingers upwards.

Her eyes shot open when his fingers invaded her, and she saw stars when they curled into her G- spot. It felt like heaven. "Oh my, oh, Jay! Please, please, stop!" She panted heavily. She needed this to stop. She needed a release. The amount of arousal she was feeling was the most she had felt in her experience of sexual activity.

Jay smiled, kissing her forehead as his fingers slipped out of her, unzipping his fly, and he kicked off his boxers and jeans, his errection bobbling against him. Erin briefly looked down and started to make her path to touch him, but he swatted her hands away. Jay rubbed his cock against her folds, coaxing in her wetness. He nestled at her entrance, and intertwined their hands. With one push, he filled her, and they both moaned at the feeling of one another. He moved in a slow, calm, rhythm, and Erin didn't agree. She needed to feel her muscles clench around his member now. There had been enough foreplay to last a lifetime.

She moved her hips faster against his, and he got the message she wanted to move faster. His hands left hers, and he bruisingly gripped her hips, holding them down harder against the cream sheets, and angled his hips, allowing his member to run against her clitoris every time he would slam into her. Erin sighed a few incoherent words, and tried to speak her current state. She felt her legs stiffening, and she felt her muscles start to contract. Jay picked up she was close, and started thrusting faster, angling his hips even more to go deeper into her cavern. Jay but into her neck sucking against the flesh, not stopping until a bruise started to form. She was his now, and he was hers.

He thrusted one last time, feeling himself close, but needed her to reach her peak. He wanted to watch her facial expressions and process the sweet melodies falling from her mouth. "Cum for me, baby girl."

Erin heard his words, and thats all the encouragement she needed. She duh her feet into his lower back, stilling him. Her muscles gripped his large cock like a vice, and she let herself go, feeling herself cover him. "Jay!" She quivered. He buried himself into her, and suppressed her moans with his lips, and he exploded into her with no warning. She jerked underneath him, and the two stared at each other as they came down from their high. Erin dropped her shaky legs from his body as he pressed a kiss in between her breasts, pulling out of her regretfully. Jay rolled off of her, and used his toned arms to pull her into his warm embrace. "God, I wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think either of us were," She shuddered, resting her head on his sweat coated chest. "You weren't suppose to hear that." She reminded him, the whole reason they were here.

"I'm glad I did. You sounded like a fucking melody."


End file.
